


tall dark and strong iced americano

by gyufire



Series: johnjae challenge [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, I love her, M/M, naeun is the highlight here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufire/pseuds/gyufire
Summary: part 5 of the johnjae challengeiced americano
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: johnjae challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	tall dark and strong iced americano

the thing with naeun is that she is an extrovert. and she acts like jaehyun’s mother despite being two entire years younger. so as soon as she zeroes on his red ears as they order coffee before going to class, she decides she has a new life mission.

as they sip their iced americanos on their way to the classroom, naeun bugs jaehyun with her theories “so, you got all red eared and clumsy at the coffee shop, so it means it’s someone there”

jaehyun entertains the girl “hmm”

“it wasn’t yerim because we both know you’re as gay as a… gay cupcake, and yeri is fortunately gay as well, and if you had a crush on her it would break the bro code” naeun points with her straw.

jaehyun raises his eyebrows in response.

“as far as i know of your type, which is kinda obvious, given your exes, it’s either johnny or lucas, both tall, cute and capable of slamming you into a wall with ease” she theorizes, moving her cup around for emphasis.

“astonishing discoveries we did today” he patted her head and thanked god they had already reached the classroom.

naeun glared at him and spent the entire class ignoring him, but when the teacher dismissed them, jaehyun leaned close to her to stage whisper “did you realize you told me you’re into yerim?”

jaehyun deserved the punch thrown his way, but it didn’t stop him from laughing, throwing his head back.

the two of them didn’t have any class until lunch, so naeun dragged jaehyun to the quad to sit on the sun for a while, even if he pointed out she’d spend the entire time ignoring him and texting jinsol.

“no… it’s for moral support”

jaehyun rolled his eyes but followed her anyway.

when they were sat for a while, jaehyun poked naeun’s arm and when she hummed in response he started speaking “you told me about yeri, so i’ll tell you about…”

jaehyun looked around to see if anyone was paying attention and naeun sat up straighter to hear him.

“it’s johnny, he’s taeyong’s best friend and he’s so cute, but he’s like, the coolest person i’ve ever met, so i’m chill with just watching him from afar, i mean it, he’s out of my league”

“what an absolute dumbass” naeun smacks him on the head with her book.

jaehyun pouts, rubbing his head in fake hurt “shut up, i know your secrets”

“doesn’t matter, at least i’m not a pussy” the girl shrugs, laying back down on the grass.

jaehyun glares at her and decides to let the subject go for the moment.

\--

except that he has to watch, horrified, as the next time they go to buy coffee, naeun walks up to the counter and orders herself an honey iced latte and a “strong and tall iced americano for our jaehyunnie here”

johnny freezes for a second and jaehyun tries to hide himself behind all of naeun’s 167 cm, it doesn’t work and johnny offers him a blushy smile as he just ducks his head in a bow.

and when they leave the shop with their drinks in hand, jaehyun complaining like a kid, naeun interrupts him, slapping his arm “i can’t believe that worked, oh my god, look!!”

and when he follows her pointed finger, he sees, scribbled in his cup, a little note “idk if she meant me or the drink, but just in case” and a number under it.


End file.
